


О непростой судьбе, бремени ответственности и тяготах жизни господина Вейра Инаризаки

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit, Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Кроссовер со вселенной Энн Маккефри «Всадники Перна». Очередной Полёт Киты протекал в категорическом несоответствии с рутиной.





	О непростой судьбе, бремени ответственности и тяготах жизни господина Вейра Инаризаки

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации Lalaif http://lalaif.diary.ru/
> 
> Своим произволом отменили женщин — всадниц золотых королев. А у всех остальных всадники и без того были мужчинами.  
> Драконы по размеру (от большего к меньшему): золотые, бронзовые, коричневые, зелёные, голубые.  
> Золотые и зелёные драконы – самки. Остальные — самцы.
> 
> Терминология:  
> ашенотри — азотная кислота;  
> вейр — жилище дракона и его всадника;  
> Вейр — поселение драконов и всадников, обыкновенно в кратере потухшего вулкана; вейры королев расположены в нижнем ярусе чаши, а вейры остальных драконов и их всадников — наверху, добраться в них можно только на спине дракона;  
> запечатление — установление тесной эмоциональной связи между драконом и будущим всадником в момент вылупления дракона;  
> кла — горячий тонизирующий напиток. Приготавливается из древесной коры, имеет слабый привкус корицы;  
> Нити — микоризоидные споры, которые переносятся на поверхность планеты с Алой Звезды и зарываются в почву, пожирая из окружающей среды любую органику;  
> оборот — год;  
> Полёт — брачный полёт драконов; когда золотая самка поднимается, её догоняют самцы, самый шустрый с ней спаривается. Из-за телепатических связей между всадниками и драконами внизу в этот момент этим же занимаются всадники самки и догнавшего её бронзового (как правило). Да и вообще у всех в округе начинает шалить темперамент;  
> Промежуток — пустое пространство, для которого характерны страшный холод и полное отсутствие чувственной информации. Драконы и всадники на некоторое время попадают в Промежуток в момент телепортации;  
> Прохождение — период времени, в течение которого Алая Звезда подходит к планете достаточно близко, чтобы вызвать выпадение Нитей;  
> холд — человеческое жилище; первоначально их вырубали в скалах и крутых склонах гор.

«Мы все умрём», – безостановочно крутилось в голове у Киты. В его жизни было немало испытаний: он застал Прохождение и битвы с Нитями, был ранен сам, лечил от ран своего дракона, пережил землетрясение в Вейре Инаризаки и множество наводнений, смог заполнить пустоту, оставленную гибелью двух старших королев Вейра. А потом вместе со своей золотой – самой слабой и невзрачной из всех – ухитрился дотянуть те месяцы, которые оставались до окончания Прохождения. Да что там, в предыдущей кладке его золотой было королевское яйцо, а ведь прочили, что она никогда не принесёт здорового приплода!

А теперь он точно умрёт, и королева его умрёт, и драконы расстроятся, потому что нет большей трагедии, чем гибель золотой, которая поднялась в брачный полёт, а в Вейре есть ещё только одна королева, и та едва вылупилась, так что Арану придётся обратиться к Совету, чтобы им кого-нибудь прислали, и пришлют точно кого-то крайне неприятного, вроде той молоденькой золотой, которую Ойкава настойчиво пытается сплавить во все Вейры разом, что крайне подозрительно, потому что в Сейджо королев аккурат по числу королевских вейров.

Символично было, что умереть он должен был между скалистых берегов реки Инаризаки, которая и дала его Вейру название. Кита помнил, какой огромной, бурной и страшной она ему показалась, когда он впервые увидел её со спины дракона. Его нашли в Поиск, забрали из родного холда и на спине бронзового дракона привезли в Инаризаки за считанные часы до того, как проклюнулась кладка предыдущей Старшей королевы. Тогда Кита не подал виду, но был немного удивлен, что его сочли подходящим кандидатом для запечатления – в предыдущие Поиски он не вызвал у всадников какого-либо интереса. Однако, попав на Площадку рождений, понял, в чём было дело.

Слухи о том, что среди драконов Инаризаки недавно бушевала эпидемия, явно не были просто слухами. Лица всадников несли отпечаток измученности, не было видно гостей из холдов и гильдий, и даже золотая королева выглядела выцветшей и слабой. На песке лежала дюжина яиц, а золотое, которое покоилось отдельно от кладки поближе к королеве, было едва ли больше остальных. Всё становилось на свои места: в Вейре явно опасались, что кладка окажется нежизнеспособной, поэтому в качестве претендентов выставили «второй сорт» – тех, кого считали не великой потерей для рядов всадников в случае, если бы их драконы не выжили. Цинично, но логично, вынужден был признать Кита.

А потом его довольно бесцеремонно спихнули на раскалённый песок, почти такой же горячий как в пустыне, которая окружала его родной холд. Его золотая выбрала его, и назад дороги уже не было. Остаток его жизни должен был быть связан с Вейром, и Кита принял этот факт с тем же спокойствием, с которым он воспринимал иные непреложные факты в своей жизни. Жалостливая тревога, с которой всадники смотрели на него и его маленькую королеву в их первые два оборота, постепенно сменилась покровительственным дружелюбием: её скромные габариты не мешали золотой быть здоровой и сообразительной. А когда через ещё два оборота она поднялась в свой первый брачный полёт, позиция Киты в Вейре как всадника одной из золотых стала окончательно определённой.

Кита судорожно вцепился в каменную спинку кресла перед ним. Полёты его королевы с самого начала были регулярными, приносили маленькие и здоровые кладки и никогда, никогда не были причиной для беспокойства. Бронзовые его Вейра галантно поднимались вслед за его сияющей золотой, позволяли ей сделать полёт не слишком скучным, и лучший из них становился её партнером. Все последние годы этот дракон принадлежал Арану, и Кита был безмерно рад этому факту, потому что тот с одинаковой заботой и ответственностью относился к делам Вейра и к Ките в своей постели – ну или, технически, к себе в постели Киты.

И вот сейчас, когда Прохождение закончилось, а в жизни Киты царила приятная рутина, когда за его плечами остался десяток брачных полетов, когда он справедливо гордился тем, что как никто мог удержать свою королеву, не позволяя той взять в их паре верх даже в минуты животной страсти, все его усилия шли прахом, потому что он упустил из внимания заскучавших близнецов. Меньше всего он ожидал, что они решат бросить вызов Арану. Теперь он мог только сожалеть о том, что почему-то решил, будто его высокую оценку способностей Арана разделяли все в Инаризаки. Хотя если подумать, то близнецы вполне могли попытаться сместить действующего предводителя Вейра не из политических, а из идиотических соображений.

Призвав на помощь годы своего опыта, Кита с грехом пополам «вынырнул» из полного телепатического единения с королевой, потому что ему требовалась помощь, и срочно. Но пустые глаза всадников и царящее ощущение растерянности на площадке его вейра дали понять, что надеяться он мог только на себя. Ацуму стоял напротив, в шаге от Киты, и торжествующе, счастливо улыбался, полностью отдавшись ощущению полёта своего бронзового.

Придурок.

Кита покачнулся, снова сливаясь мыслями с королевой. В последнюю секунду ему показалось, что вокруг его запястья мягко сомкнулись пальцы Осаму.

Тоже не намного умнее.

Снова вернувшись в сознание своей королевы, Кита с растущей паникой отметил, что они вот-вот минуют новый мост. Это было грандиозное сооружение, резавшее своими быками бурные воды Инаризаки, с пролётами настолько огромными, что бронзовый дракон мог спокойно пролететь под центральным. Мост соединял холд и примыкающую к нему деревушку со складами ткацкой гильдии и был возведён уже после Прохождения.

Кита иррационально это место недолюбливал. Именно рядом с мостом, тогда ещё недостроенным, его настигла роль Старшей королевы Инаризаки. Его золотая (слишком слабая для того чтобы вылететь на падение Нитей с канистрой ашенотри, как другие королевы) была направлена в холд с указаниями из Вейра, когда крылья Инаризаки вылетели на сражение с Нитями. В то утро ураганный ветер с океана ломал построение драконов, непредсказуемо швырял клубки смертельно опасных Нитей и обжигал морды драконов их же пламенем, сбивал с ног людей в наземных командах и, усиленный приливом, гнал волны Инаризаки вспять. Половина сил холда была брошена на строительство дамб, хотя уже ясно было, что разрушений от паводка было не избежать. Тогда, доставив приказ, Кита должен был поднять золотую и вернуться в каменную чашу Вейра, но отчаяние жителей заставило его задержаться. К страшному возмущению своей королевы, он попросил её помочь подтащить мешки с песком к ближайшему участку дамбы. Как она ни сердилась на то, что её, золотую королеву, низвели до уровня тягловой силы, ей никогда не хватало характера на настоящие возражения своему всаднику. А Кита, положа руку на сердце, ни тогда, ни сейчас не видел ничего зазорного в работе, которая непременно должна была быть выполнена.

Когда их участок плотины был укреплён, Кита покрепче взялся за поводья, а золотая, тяжело оттолкнувшись, поднялась в воздух. И в этот момент их настиг скорбный многоголосый рёв. А Кита, оглушённый, потрясённо осознал, что в Инаризаки больше не было двух старших королев. Отчаянно удерживая свою золотую, которая билась в агонии от утраты, Кита в последний момент заметил клубок серебристых Нитей, пропущенных крыльями в небе. И увернулся, позволив лишь одной из них коснуться себя и своего дракона. Уходя в Промежуток, он видел, как клубок рассыпается, падая на собравшихся внизу людей, слышал крики боли, знал, что многие из них будут покалечены, понимал, что смертей было не избежать.

Но в Инаризаки осталась лишь одна, его, королева. И выйдя из Промежутка уже в Вейре, Кита был готов до конца своих дней быть объектом ненависти местных жителей, если его бегство давало Инаризаки возможность дотянуть до конца Прохождения. Да и что он мог сделать? Он не был экипирован ашенотри, а золотые не выдыхали пламя, так что его неудовлетворённость была вызвана не ситуацией как таковой, а глубинными инстинктами, которые говорили, что дракон должен был выйти победителем из схватки с Нитями.

Через неделю верхушке холда и ткацкой гильдии было дозволено посетить новую Старшую королеву в её вейре. Золотая крепко спала, а Кита отчаянно пытался казаться значительным перед этими облечёнными властью людьми, младший из которых был вдвое старше его. Лорд их холда рассказывал тогдашнему предводителю Вейра, бронзовому всаднику Куросу, о потерях после наводнения, о сложностях, о помощи, которую, как он надеялся, мог оказать Вейр, потому что драконы были могучими зверями… «Драконы никогда не опустятся до роли рабочего скота», – жёстко прервал его предводитель. Проблемы холда должны были быть решены силами холда, а Кита стоял с вспыхнувшими щеками, отчаянно радуясь, что его золотая спала и не слышала уничижительных слов всадника, и с ужасом понимая, что минимум трое из присутствовавших своими глазами видели, как она месила грязь, перетаскивая мешки.

С тех пор предводитель Вейра сменился дважды. А холд ни разу, даже в мелочи, не отказал Ките. Полное отсутствие проблем с десятиной в Инаризаки уже давно стало притчей во языцех и поводом для (слегка завистливых) шуток на общих Советах предводителей Вейров. Ойкава так уж точно не упускал возможности намекнуть на скрытые таланты Киты в охмурении Лордов. Кита молча терпел, сознавая, что не может спорить с авторитетом всадника самой большой королевы планеты, и находя утешение в том, что это не он созывал Совет по поводу задержек с продовольствием.

Отправиться в Промежуток, когда у него в его Вейре всё было настолько отлажено, было особенно обидно.

Золотая вспорола кончиком крыла воду, стрелой пролетая под мостом. Каменный коридор берегов по мере приближения к дельте должен был раздробиться на множество коридорчиков поуже, став стопроцентно смертельной ловушкой для летящего на пределе своих возможностей дракона. Золотая Киты никогда не славилась ловкостью, и хотя в брачный полёт самки обычно творили чудеса в воздухе, пределы их возможностям всё-таки были. Сейчас единственным шансом Киты было вклиниться в тот восторг и желание спариваться, которые бурлили в разуме его королевы, и заставить её подняться вверх, над ущельем. И он бы это сделал, если бы путь туда не перекрывал бронзовый дракон, принадлежавший Ацуму. А сзади мчался бронзовый Осаму, периодически получая по морде кончиком хвоста королевы.

Первый бронзовый триумфально взревел: деваться королеве было некуда. Второй тоже заревел, но в этом звуке восторга не было. Не было и вызова, которые самцы обычно кидали друг другу. А впереди, как отлично видел Кита фасетчатыми глазами своей золотой, была скала, обойти которую бронзовый Ацуму точно не смог бы. Не сейчас, когда он изогнул шею и рычал, демонстрируя, какой он быстрый и сильный. Бронзового размажет по скале, а золотая Киты и оставшийся бронзовый (если сами выживут) продолжат полёт, потому что смерть одного из участников прервать его не может. Так, по крайней мере, слышал Кита.

Всё это в долю секунды промелькнуло в голове у Киты, и он сделал единственное, что мог: вложив всё тепло, которое скопилось за годы, что они с его королевой делили разум и сердце, в свой зов, он безапелляционно приказал ей сделать то, против чего протестовали все её инстинкты, требовавшие, чтобы её догнал самый лучший претендент, и нисколько не заботившиеся о том, умрёт ли кто-то в процессе. Золотая возмущённо закричала, так что на секунду Ките показалось, что ничего не выйдет. Но она подчинилась, рванулась вперёд, сама обвила шею бронзового своей и, отчаянно работая крыльями, потянулась наверх. Окончательно их вытащил дракон Осаму, который, исхитрившись подлететь снизу, буквально своей спиной подтолкнул королеву к небу.

Втроём они вылетели из ущелья и понеслись над морем, где ветер позволял им подниматься выше, почти не тратя усилий.

– Ха, – услышал Кита усталый смешок, нарушивший тишину комнаты. – Поймал.

Кита мог бы поспорить, кто кого поймал, но всё его внимание сейчас было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не произошло ещё какого-нибудь неприятного сюрприза. Однако он был уверен, что Осаму попытался брата пнуть.

Краем сознания Кита отметил, что бронзовые всадники покидают площадку, оставляя их с Ацуму наедине. И с Осаму. Это резко напомнило Ките, что далеко не все проблемы решены: королеву должен был догнать один бронзовый. Кита чувствовал по тёплой ладони у себя на запястье, что Осаму ему помогал как мог, придерживая своего бронзового, не давая ему вступить в схватку за королеву, чего Ките не хотелось чуть ли не до слёз (а вот ей – наоборот). И Кита знал – конечно знал! – как невыносимо трудно пересилить волю своего дракона, когда дело касается таких базовых инстинктов, поэтому он ободряюще сжал ладонь Осаму в надежде, что тот поскорее справится с собой и не даст драконам поубивать друг друга.

Вместо того чтобы оставить крылатую пару в воздухе наедине, второй бронзовый оплёл своим хвостом хвост королевы. «А. Вот сейчас, сейчас мы умрём», – мелькнуло в голове у Киты, прежде чем он понял, что бронзовые летят в идеальном тандеме, позволяя золотой уверенно планировать под облаками и поддерживая её своими крыльями.

Жаркий восторг охватил Киту. Её догнали, догнали самые мощные, самые смелые, самые ловкие драконы! И не один, а два! Она летела так быстро, так долго, и кладка у неё будет самая лучшая на всём континенте! Кита… Его королева заклекотала, плотнее сплетаясь с бронзовым шеями. А сам Кита впервые за все годы полётов и вопреки всему, чему его учили, полностью растворился в сознании золотой, чувствуя, как его – её – раз за разом берут в небе над Вейром Инаризаки.

***

Проснулся Кита резко, словно от кошмара, задыхаясь от ужаса секунды до того, как в его сознании ласково заворчала золотая, успокаивая. Как же так? Столько лет после Запечатления. Столько полётов. И он отпустил дракона, совсем, напрочь, даже не помнит, как вернул её в Вейр!

«Как будто я могла не вернуться», – сонно возмутилась его королева. Могла, ещё как могла, вспомнил Кита страшные истории, которые вдалбливали им в голову. Могла разбиться, ничего вокруг себя от страсти не видя. Могла уйти в Промежуток. Могла… Тут Кита остановился. Ну конечно нет. Только не его умница, которая справилась с этим безумным полётом, да ещё и вытащила этого дракона, спасла этого глупого мальчишку… какого-то из них: Кита приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на того, кто прижимался к нему спереди, немного сместившись ниже и уткнувшись головой Ките под подбородок. В предрассветных сумерках не разобрать было, чья эта лохматая макушка. Второй из близнецов лежал за ним, прижавшись к спине Киты. Через арку, отделявшую его сторону вейра от пещеры его королевы, Кита видел троих драконов, которые едва помещались на площадке.

Кита закрыл глаза. Когда-то, когда его золотая была самой младшей из королев и он жил не в этом вейре, эти три дракона свободно помещались на гораздо меньшей площадке. Его золотая даже сейчас, когда достигла зрелости, не то что не превосходила размерами бронзовых, но была даже мельче некоторых коричневых. И в первые обороты своей жизни она чаще всего была предоставлена самой себе. В сражениях с Нитями она не была нужна, для обучения молодняка были другие, несравнимо более опытные драконы и всадники, а для выполнения мелких поручений её статус был чересчур значителен.

Всё изменилось через несколько оборотов, когда Старшая королева Вейра принесла прекрасную кладку, с золотым яйцом и несколькими бронзовыми, одно из которых было таким крупным, что все с нетерпением ждали, какой из него вылупится сильный дракончик. Кита помнил, как во время церемонии у него взволнованно забилось сердце, когда яйцо пошло трещинами. А потом замер от изумления, когда вместо одного большого дракончика в яйце оказалось сразу два бронзовых. Два очень маленьких бронзовых. Они вывалились из скорлупы на песок, едва справившись с тем, чтобы разорвать внутреннюю плёнку яйца, мокрые и слабые. Взрослые драконы, сидевшие на широких каменных уступах Пещеры рождений, подбадривающе курлыкали и посвистывали, но малыши так и не смогли подняться на лапы. Кита помнил, как у него мелькнула мысль, что лучше бы бронзовым было умереть сразу, до запечатления, потому что их смерть нанесёт непоправимый урон их всадникам, – и словно сглазил, потому что к жалобно поскуливающим дракончикам кинулись пара мальчишек-близнецов из нижних пещер. На Площадке рождений они были самыми младшими претендентами, взяли их туда больше для соблюдения традиции предоставлять новорождённым дракончикам как можно большее число кандидатов на роль их всадников, чем ожидая, что они в самом деле запечатлеют. Взрослые всадники печально качали головами: братья были слишком молодыми для того чтобы выгореть после смерти драконов, слишком многообещающими, слишком по-детски наивными, чтобы попытаться умерить своё счастье, когда оно явно обещало быть недолгим.

Никто не стал возражать, когда Кита заявил, что присмотрит за ними, потому что время у него было, а обязанность несла с собой неизбежные хлопоты и печали. С Площадки они ушли последними, и его золотой пришлось стащить сначала одного, а затем и другого дракончика к вольеру для кормления, потому что им так и не хватило сил спуститься к нему по истёртым гранитным ступеням.

Поначалу бронзовых приходилось кормить перетёртым мясом, потому что они не могли справиться даже с предварительно забитой тушей. Они переболели всем, чем только могли болеть драконы, от вывиха крыла до чесотки. Они простужались, маялись животом, линяли не в сезон, обгорали на солнце, давились. Каждый из них хотя бы по разу тонул в озерце для купания. На одного из них при приземлении наступил коричневый. А Осаму когда-то довёл себя до голодного обморока в надежде, что если он сам будет легче, то они с его бронзовым быстрее поднимутся в воздух. Но дракончики были хилыми, еле-еле росли и для тепла спали под боком у королевы Киты, потому что помещались даже под её не слишком широкими крыльями. Кита вытирал сопливые носы – мальчишечьи и драконьи, впихивал в Осаму еду, натягивал на Ацуму дополнительную куртку, помогал промазывать чешую бронзовых маслом, потому что хотя каждый всадник сам ухаживал за своим драконом, близнецы уже падали от усталости из-за постоянных хворей своих напарников. Он вдалбливал в две бестолковые головы обязательные баллады и объяснял, как правильно уходить в Промежуток. Он мог целыми абзацами цитировать свитки, касавшиеся целебных средств для занедуживших драконов, и был готов аргументированно спорить с половиной их авторов. Его золотая ворчала и ревновала к вниманию, которое он оказывал кому-то кроме неё, но слушалась и даже привыкла к чужому присутствию в своих покоях.

Бронзовые не сдохли. Они перестали болеть, окрепли, пусть и позже других драконов своей кладки, но встали на крыло. После этого они, конечно, переехали из вейра Киты в свои собственные, расположенные по традиции в самом верхнем ярусе пещер. Кита стал господином Вейра, и у него больше не было на них времени. А в один день он малодушно обрадовался, когда Аран сказал ему, что близнецы и их бронзовые будут обучаться летать в крыле с юными всадниками следующей кладки. Следующей – это было безопасно. Следующая кладка уже не заставала Прохождение.

Сейчас бронзовые мало уступали в размерах дракону Арана, самому крупному в Инаризаки. Близнецы, пусть и не в боевой обстановке, но доказали свои способности и возглавили каждый по крылу. Во имя первого яйца, Кита уже даже обсуждал с Араном, что им пора было принять участие в ближайшем брачном полёте, который объявил бы любой другой Вейр! Каждый из их драконов был достаточно хорош, чтобы стать желанным партнёром для любой золотой. Теперь, конечно, им сложно было разместиться на каменном карнизе втроём с королевой, пусть даже и такой маленькой как золотая Киты. А самому Ките уже недоставало воздуху в крепких объятиях их всадников, поэтому он пихнул того, что был перед ним, и произнёс:

– Кыш.

Ацуму (а Кита даже в полумраке вейра мог по ухмылке определить, что это был он) потянулся, немного отклонился, чтобы лучше видеть Киту, прищурился и ответил:

– Не-а.

Беззвучный смешок, который Кита почувствовал загривком, говорил о том, что Осаму не спит и поддерживает брата в акте неповиновения.

Драконы, судя по всему, дрыхли без задних лап. Золотая уж точно. Кита вздохнул:

– Полёт позади. Идите оба давайте.

– Не-а, – повторил Ацуму уже без улыбки и кончиками пальцев убрал волосы от глаз Киты жестом настолько нехарактерно ласковым, что тот всерьёз засомневался, не перепутал ли близнецов спросонья. С другой стороны, Осаму нежности тоже были несвойственны.

– Мы тебя поймали, – тихо сказал Ацуму. – Мы поймали твою королеву.

Кита почувствовал, как Осаму кивнул, крепче прижимая его к своей груди.

– Ну и куда было торопиться? – удивился он. – Мы же уже говорили, что в ближайшем объявленном полёте…

Кита запнулся, подбирая слова. Он безусловно понимал, что поднявшимися за самкой бронзовыми руководили самые могучие древние инстинкты, но нужно было донести до этих двоих, что это было их задачей – придерживать своих зверей, направлять их и заставлять выполнять свои требования. То, что они обогнали Арана, было не непоправимо, но определённо вносило коррективы в политику Инаризаки.

– Мы тебя хотели, – донеслось у него из-за плеча. – Тебя. Не подняться в полёт. Не королеву вообще – твою королеву.

– Он всё думает, что мы маленькие, – поддержал брата Ацуму.

– Тебя он сегодня спас, – напомнил Осаму. – Так что не так уж он по поводу тебя и ошибается.

– Правда? – Ацуму расплылся в широкой, от уха до уха, улыбке. – Правда? – повторил он, наклоняясь над Китой.

«Пф-ф», – услышал Кита безмолвный смешок своей золотой, когда безропотно, совершенно оглушённый, приоткрыл губы, позволяя Ацуму себя поцеловать. Он мог сколько угодно пытаться призвать всех к здравому смыслу, но ей льстило внимание бронзовых, и она как должное воспринимала то, что их всадники оказывали Ките такое же внимание.

Выбраться из крепких объятий оказалось непросто: братья вцепились в него, требовательные. Кита выпутывался постепенно: сначала сел, потом сполз к краю кровати, увлекая их за собой. Наконец поцеловал Осаму в висок, гладя Ацуму по щеке, и с сожалением поднялся: пусть сейчас в его постели были оба брата, ещё у Киты был долг господина Вейра, и привычные заботы уже начали заполнять голову, как вода – сосуд.

Он потянулся, разминая затёкшее тело, огляделся в поисках одежды. В сумраке перед рассветом собственное жилище ощущалось непривычным, хотя Кита сотню раз видел его таким, тёмно-серым, с количеством вещей настолько малым, что будто вовсе пустым.

Кита скользнул взглядом по близнецам: взъерошенный Осаму опустил ноги на пол, Ацуму закутался в простыню и пытался замаскировать, что расстроен, за недовольным видом.

Кита остановился в замешательстве. …Ацуму расстроен?

Один из бронзовых драконов поднял голову, близоруко посмотрел на людей и попытался подпихнуть вытянутую морду под крыло к королеве, но там, где несколько оборотов назад он помещался целиком, места уже не хватало. Бронзовый низко заворчал и крепче обернул вокруг золотой свой хвост.

Соскучились, озарило Киту. Эти дурни – и двуногие, и четырёхлапые – соскучились и нашли свой, донельзя бестолковый, метод снова выбить для себя его внимание.

Прежде чем он успел что-то сделать по этому поводу, Осаму задержал сонный взгляд на брате. Перевёл на Киту.

– Не уходи, – попросил он за двоих. И раньше, чем он протянул руку, Кита шагнул к ним обратно.

– Конечно, – ответил он, удивлённый донельзя. И кивнул, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по скуле Ацуму, как будто одного согласия было мало. Погладил большим пальцем Осаму вдоль челюсти, чувствуя его крепкую руку на своём бедре. Конечно.

Раз они не придуриваются и не капризничают, раз это серьёзно и они в самом деле хотят – ему не сложно. Ему только в радость.

Как он сразу этого не заметил?

Он согнулся, целуя тёплые губы – сначала Осаму, затем Ацуму. Опустился коленями на край кровати, ощущая прикосновения уже их обоих – и пальцев, и губ. Кита задышал медленнее, отдаваясь их любопытству и ласке, прислушиваясь, и касания – поясницы, шеи, внутри бёдер, под рёбрами, и снова, и ещё, быстрее, нетерпеливее – наполняли его по капле.

Вот что было не так в его вейре, отстранённо подумал Кита: братья. С ними внутри он потерял свою аскетичность; они заполнили его, так что комната больше не казалась пустой.

Осаму откинулся на спину, вытянувшись на кровати, и Кита залюбовался им, крепкой фигурой, рельефом мышц. Ацуму вдруг толкнул его под колено, заставив потерять равновесие и рухнуть на Осаму, навалился сверху, водя носом по затылку до приятной щекотки и мелко целуя плечи.

Кита с трудом подтянулся, переплетаясь с ними обоими ногами, укладываясь грудью на грудь Осаму, с удивлением и дрожью где-то под рёбрами понимая, что плечи Осаму – шире. И плечи Ацуму поверх – тоже шире его, Киты. Что он лежит, тесно зажатый между ними, целуется с одним, пока второй вылизывает и покусывает его шею; что они взяли его один раз и что он хочет их ещё, крепких, жарких, жадных.

Они в самом деле выросли. Сильные, красивые, требующие – всего. И достойные – всего. Чтобы весь мир был у их ног.

По крайней мере их Вейр.

Кита выдохнул стон, переполненный ощущениями. Ноги Осаму раздвинули его ноги, давя на промежность, тяжёлый член Ацуму лежал на его бедре. Кита задышал и вывернул руку, ощупывая его, безотчётно провёл языком по губам, что тут же повторил Осаму, скользнув кончиком языка от одного уголка к другому. Хотелось раскрыть рот и погрузить в него ту тяжесть, что сейчас лежала в ладони. Не лучшая идея, Кита понимал, после того, где уже побывали их члены, судя по растянутости в заднем проходе; и вместе с тем… ощущение растянутых вокруг ствола губ, тугой головки, гладко скользящей по внутренней стороне щеки, – вот этой самой головки, которую Кита теребил пальцами прямо сейчас, – казалось слишком знакомым.

– Я что…? – хрипло спросил он, водя губами по плечу Осаму и время от времени опуская нос в выемку над ключицами, вдыхая и сглатывая запах пота. «Уже отсосал вам?»

Осаму легко прикоснулся к его виску, щеке, и Кита поймал его пальцы губами, поймав и взгляд тоже. Осаму сощурился и ответил ему улыбкой.

– Цуму, – тихо проговорил он, погружая пальцы в рот, вынимая и снова проталкивая глубже.

– Хм-м? – не услышал, а почувствовал Кита, вибрацией в прикушенном загривке.

– Он не помнит, – Осаму, надавив, погладил пальцами его язык, так что от приятных ощущений у Киты закатились глаза.

– Оскорбительно, – фыркнул Ацуму и в отместку снова сжал зубами, на этот раз правое плечо, и Кита вскрикнул, пальцы на ногах поджались.

«Всё я помню», – хотел он возразить, но Осаму цыкнул и встряхнул его на себе, подтягивая выше, опуская губы на шею, плечо. «Просто смутно», – но Ацуму прижался лбом к его спине, дыша тяжело, а затем провёл языком по лопатке.

Они явно неправильно истолковали его несдержанность, подумали, что сделали больно. И они уже гладили, трогали и облизывали там, где по лопатке, с захлёстом на надплечье, тянулся шрам. Глупые, думал Кита, изворачиваясь так, чтобы вплести пальцы в волосы им обоим.

Член Киты удобно лёг на живот Осаму, и хоть скользить по нему он, зажатый, не мог, Кита как мог двигал тазом в этой тесноте, и от такого давления на член, сильного, но недостаточного, от внимания к нему братьев, ему, распластанному между ними, оставалось только постанывать сквозь сомкнутые губы и трогать ими покрытый испариной висок Осаму.

Братья сосредоточенно изучали его шрам, языками, пальцами, и Кита вместе с ними будто видел его заново: широкий, бугрящийся к краю. Страшный, будто вплавившийся в кожу, след Нити.

Пугающая отметина, что он был рука об руку со смертью; бросающее в жар напоминание, что он жив.

– Идиот, – пробормотал Осаму, обращаясь к Ацуму, водя губами по плечу и языком – по саднящим следам его зубов.

– Сам идиот, – осадил его Кита. От покусываний и лёгкой тянущей боли, с которой ныли места укусов, его пробирало от затылка до копчика и сладко поджимались ягодицы. – Не больно уже давно, – вздохнул он, с нежностью прижав ладонь к горячей щеке Осаму.

Боль в самом деле прошла и забылась; леденящий ужас, его и его золотой, до сих пор хватал за горло.

Но сейчас один выцеловывал по краю рубец, второй втягивал затянувшуюся кожу в рот, они сталкивались языками, и ледяная хватка перекрывалась и слабела, от заботы, от нежности, от тепла – Осаму и Ацуму.

Осаму под ним напрягся, мышцы груди и рук вздулись, и он скинул их обоих. Ацуму тут же подгрёб Киту, уложил себе на грудь, трогая ягодицы. Волосы Осаму защекотали спину, когда он принялся вылизывать выемки между позвонками.

– Мы тебе напомним, – пообещал Ацуму, до боли и дрожи стискивая его зад, и Кита завёл руку за спину, чтобы ощупать вход раньше него, но его запястье перехватил и заломил Осаму, поводил губами по расслабившейся ладони:

– Что было ночью.

Сейчас можно и перестать пытаться делать по-своему: пока что ему нравилось всё, что делали братья. Кита потёрся лицом о плечо Ацуму и расслабился, приподняв зад.

– Да, – согласился Ацуму, скользнув пальцами глубже. – Я постарался тебя подготовить.

– Вообще-то я, – Осаму опустил ладонь на поясницу Киты и надавил. Ацуму погрузил в него палец, и почти сразу – ещё один. Кита сжался, ощутив их в себе.

– Отвали, – цыкнул Ацуму, но Осаму как в отместку тоже прижал кончик пальца к растянутым мышцам, протолкнул, подвигая пальцы Ацуму. Удовольствие в груди будто завибрировало, и, вздохнув, Кита втянул в рот кожу на шее Ацуму, чувствуя губами стон.

– Хотя… – тот перевёл дыхание, – это было та-ак сложно. Помнить о подготовке, когда сходишь с ума, и держаться, когда… – он с силой, по основание вставил пальцы. Кита забился, сходя с ума, прямо как говорил Ацуму, но Осаму надавил на плечо, удерживая, пробормотал:

– Тише, тише.

Они продолжали соперничать, ощупывая, растягивая его изнутри, и Кита не мог сказать, сколько в нём пальцев и чьих. Ему было так хорошо, что он снова начал уплывать, забываться от наслаждения, растёкся по груди Ацуму, ёрзая бёдрами. На помощь пришёл Осаму – сжал его волосы в кулаке, оттягивая, приводя в чувство, – и Кита благодарно потёрся о его ладонь затылком.

Осаму навалился со спины, Кита почувствовал, как мажет по ягодице его член, и во рту снова потяжелело от слюны.

Ацуму обвил руками его спину, крепко обняв; Осаму обхватил поперёк груди, вжимая в себя. Они гневно засопели друг на друга, с шипением ругаясь, каждый стараясь отхватить себе больше Киты, и тот извивался, пытаясь приласкать их обоих.

Осаму с жадностью огладил бока и спину, помассировал ягодицы и между ними. Застонал:

– Дай мне, – и как только прошла первая дрожь от послышавшегося в его голосе отчаянья, Кита понял: Осаму обращался не к нему.

И в самом деле: Осаму, покрывая его плечи и лопатки беспорядочными поцелуями, обращался к брату.

– Ты ночью был первым, – пробормотал он, вжимая член между ягодиц; Кита вздрогнул и повёл бёдрами, потеревшись о него, а Ацуму притих, прислушиваясь. – Сейчас… дай мне.

Ацуму недовольно прикусил губу, раздумывая, и Кита, взглянув в его лихорадочно блестевшие глаза, на яркий румянец, сглотнул: если раньше, когда эти двое опять не могли что-то поделить, он бы сказал: «Не упирайся, уступи брату», – то сейчас думал только: «Не раздавите меня, пока трахаете, два бычка!»

– Ладно, – согласился Ацуму и, обхватив пальцами затылок Киты, крепко его поцеловал.

Осаму со стоном вздёрнул Киту на колени, заставив нависнуть над Ацуму, и погладил головкой между ягодиц. Приласкал между лопаток, взъерошил волосы и, придерживая за плечо, наконец погрузился внутрь.

Он не торопился, явно наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром: Кита вот наслаждался, тем, как распирал его член, раздвигая мышцы, всё полнее, всё глубже.

– Вспоминаешь?.. – полушёпотом выдохнул Осаму, вставив до конца и замерев. Кита помотал головой, стараясь дышать ровнее.

– А? – не сразу сообразил он. Ацуму погладил его по лицу.

– Нравится? – спросил он, гладя его по груди, плечам, будто Ките без того было мало ощущений. – Нравится, – удовлетворённо заключил он. – Раз тебе нравится член Саму, мой понравится тем более, – облизнулся он и, нащупав ладонь Киты, положил её на свой член.

Локти тут же подломились. Осаму, приноравливаясь, мелкими покачиваниями двигался в нём, едва-едва выходя; Кита, со вздёрнутыми бёдрами, которые крепко держал Осаму, распластался по груди Ацуму и стискивал в ладони его член.

Ацуму погладил Киту по голове и прижался губами к виску:

– Он будет долго… – прошептал он, захлёбываясь, – и старательно… тебе напоминать.

И Осаму, рыкнув, взял бешеный темп.

Кита хватал воздух ртом. Кита метался, удерживаемый Ацуму. Осаму вколачивался в него, сбивался, натягивал на себя. Так сильно, так мощно, глубоко!.. В какой-то момент Ките пришлось заткнуть себе рот, потому что беспорядочные выдохи превратились во вскрики.

Ацуму с ласковой издёвкой убрал его ладонь ото рта.

Осаму навалился на спину, продолжая неритмично его трахать. Кита пытался одновременно дышать и целовать грудь Ацуму, чувствуя, как от невозможного удовольствия в углах глаз скапливаются слёзы.

– Так, стой, стой! – потряс Ацуму за плечо Осаму. Тот замедлился, вздрагивая и рвано двигая бёдрами. – Теперь я.

Осаму остановился. Кита чувствовал, как пот Осаму скатывается ему на спину и скапливается в выемках позвоночника, как тому невыносимо сейчас, какой он каменный, как ему хочется сделать ещё пару движений и спустить, хватая Киту за волосы, – и вместе с сочувствием и нетерпением его охватило любопытство: как же Осаму поступит?

Осаму нащупал пальцы Ацуму на своём плече, длинно выдохнул – и отстранился, выходя.

Ацуму тут же вцепился в ягодицы Киты, но тот сначала сбросил с себя Осаму, затем приподнялся на коленях, ощупывая нывшие внутренние мышцы бёдер. Братья тут же с готовностью протянули ладони, разминая затёкшие места.

Ацуму попытался завалить его на бок, но Кита уткнулся вытянутой рукой ему в грудь, удерживая на месте. Прерванное удовольствие тянуло внутри, требовало возобновления, заполнения, разрядки.

– Направь, – велел он Осаму, нависая задницей над пахом Ацуму.

Тот округлившимся глазами смотрел вниз, туда, где Осаму взял в руку его член и помогал Ките на него пристроиться.

– Так ты не делал, – восхищённо проговорил Ацуму, до боли стискивая его бока. Кита, почувствовав прижатую ко входу головку, поддерживаемый Осаму, осторожно опустился. Замер, прикрыв глаза. Ацуму был в нём до конца, до самого основания, до ощущения биения венки на его члене – внутри.

«Забавно, что у нас было столько полётов, но только сейчас ты решил попробовать сделать это как всадник», – и Кита едва мог поверить, что из всех бестолочей, которые могли пошутить на эту незатейливую тему, честь досталась его золотой.

Если нахождение между реальностью и глубоким забытьём – это уютная дрёма, то ощущение между полной трезвостью разума и беспамятством от наслаждения – именно то, в котором пребывал Кита, исступлённо трахаясь с Ацуму и Осаму. Они входили в него по очереди, вышибая от восторга дух, снова и снова, отдыхая и отодвигая грань – каждый из них, – но не давая отдыха Ките.

Кита полностью отпустил себя, отдаваясь этому наслаждению, отдаваясь им. Пот, смазка, слюна, дыхание, стоны смешивались, размывались границы между ними; покалывание в затылке, дрожь, непрекращающиеся толчки и крепкие поцелуи; возможность даже с закрытыми глазами определить, где чьё прикосновение, – всё это походило на транс, будто у них вдруг образовалась ментальная связь, где они трое погружались в непрекращающееся, бесконечное удовольствие.

И вместе с тем Кита ощущал всё ярко, каждая секунда сочно отпечатывалась в памяти.

Как Ацуму снова уступил его Осаму.

Как Осаму провёл вдоль позвоночника, заставив выгнуть спину, чтобы Ацуму мог дотянуться языком до соска.

Как Кита до побелевших костяшек сжал потную ладонь.

Как братья переплели пальцы на его правом плече.

Как Осаму выскользнул из него в последний момент, кончая на ягодицы и между ними.

Как Ацуму тут же занял его место – и не смог продемонстрировать выдержки брата, со стоном и дрожащей улыбкой до самого конца натягивая его на себя.

Как они довели его до предела, до оттягиваемой, желанной разрядки; как Киту выломило в их руках, как лёгкие заполнил стон – или крик, – как звон в ушах уступил место «дыши, дыши» – которое со смехом приговаривал измотанный Ацуму; как пелена перед глазами рассеялась, и Кита – с облегчением и радостью – увидел их обоих: вспотевших, выжатых, смеющихся.

И многое, многое другое перебирал Кита в своей голове, бессовестно растянувшись на них обоих. Как ему с ними – невозможно, запредельно хорошо.

***

Второе пробуждение Киты состоялось, когда уже рассвело. У него болели все места, которые и должны были болеть, почти все места из тех, что могли, а также значительная часть мест, которые болеть были не должны, но всё равно болели. Больше всего Ките хотелось продолжить лежать пластом, но будь он проклят, если Ацуму и Осаму станут первой причиной, по которой он отнесётся к своим обязанностям без надлежащего усердия.

Он оделся сам и заставил одеться братьев, испытывая живую благодарность к упрямству драконов, которое выработало у него такие тяжёлый взгляд и требовательный тон, противиться которым не могли даже разморённые ночью любви всадники.

Собравшиеся в Зале совета командиры крыльев смотрели на вышедшего к ним Киту с сочувствием, а на близнецов без особого воодушевления. Аран окинул всех троих тяжёлым взглядом, задержавшись на Ките. Тот и сам понимал, что выглядел потрёпанным, но вряд ли кто-то мог от него ожидать чего-то большего этим утром. Или даже днём.

– Господин Вейра и всадник Старшей королевы Кита, – начал их арфист и замялся. – Могу ли я спросить…

«Кто тебя взял первым», – зевнула золотая, раздражённая расшаркиванием двуногих.

– Кто станет предводителем Вейра? – отрубил Аран, перебивая арфиста.

– Ты, – с той же интонацией ответил Кита. – Предводителем Инаризаки станет бронзовый всадник Аран.

Бронзовые всадники притихли, ожидая, кто первым возразит на это неслыханное заявление. Из века в век предводителем становились лишь всадники драконов, догонявших Старшую королеву в брачном полёте.

– В Уставе написано, – произнёс Кита, – что предводителя назначаю я. И что в соответствии с традициями им должен стать кто-то из них, – он мотнул головой в сторону близнецов. – Но можете вписать, что в нарушение традиций и своим произволом я назначаю своего кандидата.

Кита с вызовом посмотрел на близнецов. Ацуму пожал плечами.

– Ну и нормально, – согласился с ним Осаму.

– Впиши: «В мудрости своей господин Вейра Кита…» – и дальше по тексту, – попросил один из всадников постарше арфиста.

Это было как-то даже мило.

– Задержись, – попросил Кита Арана, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. Остальные всадники покинули зал, оставив их наедине.

Аран снова окинул его взглядом, налил из кувшина горячего кла и подпихнул кружку Ките, усаживаясь, как обычно, вполоборота через пару кресел от него.

– Дел много? – поинтересовался Кита.

– Не очень, – покачал головой Аран, указывая на несколько кожаных свитков на столе.

– Открой ставни, – попросил Кита, наклоняясь и цепляя кончиками пальцев ближайший.

Пока Аран отодвигал тяжёлые стальные ставни, Кита пробежал глазами послание от лорда своего родного холда. Судя по всему, изменений в его жизни было ровным счётом никаких, но Кита догадывался, что безупречно регулярные послания об экспорте песчаных червей были поводом для последнего абзаца, в котором лорд в паре слов сообщал о самочувствии бабушки Киты, которая оставалась единственной его живой родственницей. Делать этого лорд обязан не был, однако на его памяти Кита был первым и единственным всадником, вышедшим из его холда – да не каким-нибудь, золотой королевы! Так что вежливая переписка доставляла удовольствие обеим сторонам.

Стоило посетить родной холд, подумалось Ките. Бабушка была слишком стара для путешествий, а сам он не был там долгие обороты. Он привычно бросил взгляд на стену, чтобы по картам и таблицам определить ближайшее подходящее окно между падениями Нитей. И в который раз наткнулся на голый камень. Падений больше не было, и он мог выбрать любое время.

– Последняя часть десятины на этот оборот будет в нижних пещерах к концу недели, – произнёс Аран, поднимая глаза от собственного свитка. – И мастер ткачей передал на словах, что заказанные к годовщине последнего падения флаги будут готовы к сроку.

Никаких проблем и с этим, отметил Кита, делая глоток кла. Внезапно Аран нахмурился и застыл, явно мысленно разговаривая со своим бронзовым, а потом немного жалобно произнёс:

– Он хочет спуститься к ней, раз уж он всё ещё самый старший. А эти двое его не пускают.

– Так они же её догнали, – хмыкнул Кита. – Пусть сидят пока.

– Вот ты, конечно, всё правильно сделал, – без ложной скромности сказал Аран, который не хуже Киты знал, что был отличным предводителем Вейра. – Но это путаница такая, кто может, а кто не может оказывать ей внимание. А что если бронзовые Суны или Рена решат серьёзно её догонять? Они же немногим меньше моего.

– Разведу вас по разным дежурствам, – отмахнулся Кита, разворачивая новый свиток. – Ладно уж, неплохо, если все взбодрятся. Моя рада. Помнишь, какой у неё был открытый полёт?

Кита ударил по больному месту, заставив Арана поморщиться. Открытый полёт, традиционно проводимый для обновления породы, у Киты объявляли лишь один раз. И ознаменовался он полным отсутствием бронзовых из других Вейров. Это прозрачно говорило о том, как низко его золотая ценилась у всадников, и оставляло горькое послевкусие полной невозможностью ответить на это оскорбление.

Кита порадовался за Акаги, который запечатлел маленькую королеву из Инаризаки. Та была бойкой, любопытной и крупной. Его такие проблемы не коснутся.

Бронзовый Арана возмущённо заревел, когда его попытку приземлиться на выступ в скале неподалёку от королевского вейра драконы близнецов встретили дружным шипением. Кита и Аран переглянулись.

– Ещё кла? – предложил Аран, берясь за кувшин.

– Спасибо, – согласился Кита, с тревогой отмечая, что почерк в свитке принадлежал Ойкаве. Тот возглавлял Вейр, традиционно славившийся своими королевами, и на прошлом Совете открытым текстом заявил, что в Инаризаки не было полноценной золотой. Ничего хорошего Кита от него не ждал и был прав: в своём послании Ойкава предупреждал, что вновь созывает Совет, чтобы обсудить возможность передачи одной из королев Сейджо в обделённый золотыми Вейр Инаризаки.

Его королева недовольно подняла голову, не в восторге от эмоций Киты. Бронзовые Ацуму и Осаму плотнее к ней прижались, успокаивая, а дракон Арана возмущённо рыкнул. Поддавшись всеобщему настроению, на соседние утёсы начали один за другим приземляться другие драконы Инаризаки, начиная с громадных зверей Суны и Рена и заканчивая голубыми.

– Вот раскудахтались-то, – вздохнул Кита, поднимаясь. – Я подумаю ещё, что ответить Ойкаве.

В чём-то Аран был прав: не хватало ему ещё неразберихи с бронзовыми драконами…

– Слушай, а золотая Ойкавы так и летает с коричневым Ивайзуми? – на пороге повернулся Кита к Арану.

– Ну да, – закатил глаза тот. – Там же такая любовь. С другой стороны, кладки у них хорошие, так что какая разница?

– Ну да, – согласился Кита. – Ты ему напиши. Что-то типа этого: «В отсутствие угрозы Нитей Вейр Инаризаки, который уже благословлён двумя королевами, не считает возможным брать третью, и в особенности из-за того, что мы пока не знаем, будет ли золотое яйцо в ожидаемой кладке. Однако, зная бедственное положение Вейра Сейджо, где ситуация с бронзовыми драконами настолько тяжела, что даже Старшая королева вынуждена подниматься в полёт с коричневым, мы готовы отослать своих лучших бронзовых драконов в случае открытого полёта в Сейджо».

Это, конечно, сделает Ойкаву его смертельным врагом, но по крайней мере даст Ките возможность половину Совета провести в тени обрадованного нечаянной поддержкой предводителя Вейра Шираторизава, который вот уже шесть оборотов требовал от Ойкавы открытого полёта.

А у Киты сейчас были дела поважнее. В конце концов, если драконы близнецов так и не покинули его королеву, то у их всадников не было возможности вернуться в свои вейры наверху, а значит, они, скорее всего, были в спальне Киты. И по пути туда ему предстояло решить, нравится ему это или нет.


End file.
